dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
D.C. Douglas
|birthplace = Berkeley, California, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Actor Voice Actor Director Writer Editor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1977-present |status = Active |agent = Dean Panaro Talent Minc Talent Agency |website = D.C. Douglas }}D.C. Douglas (born February 2, 1966 in Berkeley, California, USA) is an American actor, director, writer and editor. Biography Douglas was born in Berkeley, California. His father was a salesman and his mother was an artist as well as a writer. His grandparents were vaudeville performers. His grandmother, Grace Hathaway, continued in burlesque as a dancer and his grandfather, Joe Miller, became known in San Francisco for his talks at the Theosophy Lodge and his weekly Thursday morning walks through Golden Gate Park. Douglas performed on stage in the San Francisco Bay Area in the late 70s and early 80s, moving to Los Angeles in 1985 to study at the Estelle Harman Actors Workshop. In Los Angeles, he co-founded the improvisation troupe Section Eight and was also a member of Theatre of NOTE. In 1996, he landed a small role in Boston Common, an NBC pilot. When the show was picked up for a season he returned in a recurring role as the D.C., the antagonist to Hedy Burress's character. That same year, Douglas wrote, produced and starred in Falling Words, his first festival film short. In subsequent years he wrote, produced and directed The Eighth Plane, an anti-Scientology short and Freud and Darwin Sitting in a Tree, about Lewis Henry Morgan. In 2005, hiss film short, Duck, Duck, Goose!, played at film festivals worldwide and received awards for the Best Short from the Seattle's True Independent Film Festival and Best Actor from the Trenton Film Festival. His 2009 CGI film short, The Crooked Eye starring Fay Masterson and narrated by Academy Award-winner Linda Hunt, played at festivals and won awards for Best Narration (STIFF), Best Screenplay (HDFest) and Best Animated Short (Red Rock Film Festival). His film credits include Black Ops with Lance Henriksen, Universal Remote: The Movie, Sharknado 2, Helen Alone, Final Approach with Dean Cain and Labor Pains. His television credits include The Bold and the Beautiful, 24, Star Trek: Enterprise, NYPD Blue, ER, Charmed and Without a Trace among others. He most recently appeared in NCIS, Criminal Minds, Castle, Workaholics and Raising Hope. His voice-over credits include The Master in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer video game, Albert Wesker in the Resident Evil series as well as Marvel vs. Capcom, Raven in Tekken 6, AWACS Ghost Eye in Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation, Commandant Alexei in Tales of Vesperia, Legion in Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3, Grimoire Noir in NieR, Hector Birtwhistle (H.B.) in Xenoblade Chronicles X, as well as several national campaigns (including the GEICO Celebrity campaign from 2006 to 2008, the McDonald's Be the Sizzle campaign from 2009 to 2010, among many ofthers). He is also the voice of Chase in Hub Network's Transformers: Rescue Bots, Dylas in Rune Factory 4, Azrael in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma and Coburn in Ubisoft's The Crew. In 2016 he wrote, edited and directed an animated short, Ginger & Snapper, with Rachael Leone, an animator he met on Twitter. The short includes voice actors Lacey Chabert, Steve Blum, Liam O'Brien, Laura Bailey and Roger Craig Smith. In addition to his commercial and video game voice-over work, he also does many voice-overs for the American Bridge 21st Century PAC and the non-profit progressive research and information center Media Matters for America. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Carlo & Malik'' (2018) - Carlo Guerrieri Anime Dubbing Anime *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (1995-1996) - Keel Lorentz (Netflix Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - X. Drake, Additional Voices *''Fighting Spirit'' (2000-2002) - Aiko's Brother (ep. 53) *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Gari, Allied Ninja (ep. 265) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders'' (2014-2015) - Doctor (ep. 30) *''Cyborg 009: Call of Justice'' (2016) - Steven Archimedes, Swiss Rep *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable'' (2016) - Yoshikage Kira, Man (ep. 20) *''Back Street Girls: Gokudols'' (2018) - Ryō Tachibana *''Baki'' (2018) - Kanji Igari, Commander (ep. 5), Manager Bob (ep. 24) *''Ingress: The Animation'' (2018) - Azmati, Hulong Foxtrot *''Sirius the Jaeger'' (2018) - Kershner *''Ultraman'' (2019-present) - Edo, Nepenthus Anime Films *''Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth'' (1997) - Keel Lorentz (Netflix Dub) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion'' (1997) - Keel Lorentz (Netflix Dub) *''One Piece: Stampede'' (2019) - X. Drake Video Game Dubbing *''NieR: Automata'' (2017) - Pod 042 External Links *D.C. Douglas at the Internet Movie Database *D.C. Douglas at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Media Concepts Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles